Lost words and Little girls
by middlechild3
Summary: Ally gets pregnant with Austin's child when they're only 16. She runs away to Chicago so that Austin's carreer can go unharmed. Alice Melody Moon. That's their little girl's name. What happends when Austin gets a CD signing in Chicago? What happens when Alice tells Ally that she wants to meet her father? What happens when the events of the past, threaten to get in the way? Rated T!
1. 12 Flashbacks

**Hi everyone! This is my new story! I have other Austin and Ally stories too that you guys should check out. I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!**

_Flashback #2 Ally's POV_

_Austin and I look out his bedroom window at the beautiful night sky. Both our parents were on buisness trips and Austin invited me over when I closed up Sonic Boom for the night. I am so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. We've dated before, but then broke up, then got back together. So we're here. Looking at the stars. _

_"God, we got a beautiful night didnt we?" I say._

_"We really did." Austin says. "But its not nearly as beautiful as you are."_

_I smile, feeling myself blush. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I ask._

_"I could ask the same to you." Austin says._

_We continue to look at the stars. I like this. It's peaceful._

_"Ally?" Austin says._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." he says._

_At first, Im a little shocked. Even when we dated before, Austin's never told me he loves me before. Dont get me wrong, Ive always believed it, but he's never said it._

_I smile. "I love you too." I say._

_Austin cups my cheek and lightly kisses me. When we come apart, we look out the window and see a shooting star._

_"Make a wish." Austin says._

_"I wish this night would never end." I say._

_"Maybe it doenst have to." Austin says. He kisses me again. But then things got...mature._

* * *

_ Flashback #3 still Ally's POV_

_I cant believe this. This cant be happening. What's going to happen now?_

_These were all things I wondered to myself as I held the plastic stick in my hands. A little black "____" in the center. Im pregnant with Austin's child. How could we be so stupid?! I most certainly am not getting an abortion. And there's no way Austin will let me adopt out! Oh God. Austin. This will ruin his carreer. Ruin his life! I cant do this to him!_

_Wait wait wait. Maybe Im not really pregnant. It could be just a glitch. I know what I have to do._

_"Dad?" I call. I walk out into the living room where my dad was watching a football game._

_"Yes! Touchdown! Woo-hoo! Oh, hi sweety. What is it?" my dad asks._

_"Dad...there's no easy way to say this, but..." I trail off. How am I supposed to put this into words? I dont. I just hold up the test with the plus sign facing my dad. His face goes white._

_"Oh God, Ally no." he says._

_"Dad Im...Im so sorry." _

_"Ally Im not mad, just disappointed in you. How could you be so irreasponsible?"_

_"Look Dad, Im sorry, but I dont know if I really am pregnant. Do you think we could book me a doctor's appointment?"_

_"Oh um...yeah." my dad says._

* * *

_Flashback #4 still Ally's POV_

_"Allyson, we have confirmed that you _are _indeed, pregnant." The doctor said._

* * *

_Flashback #1 Ally's POV_

_Months before anything you just read happend. Austin and I had been back together for about a month. We were at his house flipping through movie channels._

_"Let's see, there's Alice in wonderland. Its the Tim Burton one." Austin suggests. _**(Btw I dont own that movie but I love it.)**

_"Sure." I say._

_He turns it on and we watch it. _

_"You know, I kinda like that name. Alice." Austin says. _

_"I know right? Its really pretty." I say._

_"I think when I get older, if I ever have kids, I'd name my daughter that." Austin says._

_Flashback #5 Ally's POV_

_"Dad, Im leaving." I said, pulling my suitcase behind me._

_"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" My dad asks._

_"Dad I cant do this. Im not going to give up my child but I cant raise it here and ruin Austin's carreer. "_

_"But sweety, leaving? Where would you go?"_

_"I dont know."_

_"Honey please dont do this. Please." My dad begs._

_I hug my dad tight. "Im sorry Daddy, I just have to. Im going to change my phone number so that Austin wont be able to find me. So...this is the last time we're going to be able to talk."_

_"No Ally please dont do this."_

_"Goodbye Daddy. I love you." I say. I walk out the door._

_I run to my car, put my bags in the trunk and backseat, make sure I have everything. Purse, wallet, keys, phone. I have everything else in my bags._

_I start to drive away, but then pull over in a parking lot so that I can call Trish._

**_Ally/_**_Trish_

_Hello?_

**_Trish?_**

_Yeah. Whats up?_

**_Im pregnant and I have to leave so that I dont ruin Austin's carreer will you help me?_**

_...What?_

**_Trish, I got pregnant with Austin's child._**

_Oh my God Ally!_

**_I know I know. This is really bad for Austin's carreer. It could ruin his whole life!_**

_Does he even know?_

**_No. And he never will because Im leaving and Im never coming back._**

_What? Ally no, please dont!_

**_Trish, I have to! I cant do this to Austin! Now, are you going to argue with me, or are you going to help me?_**

_Well, how far do you need to go?_

**_Somewhere Austin would never expect me to go._**

_Well...Ive got some cousins in Chicago. I'll call them, and they'll help you find a place to settle down._

**_Okay Thank you so much Trish! But listen. Austin cannot know about this. You cant tell him anything._**

_*sigh* I wont._

**_Good. Now, where should I meet your cousin?_**

_I'll tell him to meet you at the Hancock building, okay?_

**_Yes. And...so that Austin wont find me, Im going to start going by Allyson again, Im going to change my phone number, delete my tweeter, my face, and all other accounts. Wich means that, this is the last time you and I will be able to speak. Most likely, ever again._**

_What? Ally no please._

**_I love you girl. Be careful. Tell Austin I'll love him forever._**

_NO wait All wai-_

_But I hang up the phone and turn it off before she can finish. I start up the car again and drive. Im going to drive 20 hours to Chicago. This should be fun._

* * *

_Flashback#6 Ally's POV_

_Trish's cousin, Ricardo, showed me this fully furnished apartment. I dont know how he got it nor do I want to know. I thank him and walk inside. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. But that's all I really need. I just drove 20 hours to get here and im really tired. I go into my bedroom and sleep. The rent here is $1500 a month, so tomorrow Im going to go job hunting._

* * *

_Flashback #7 Ally's POV_

_I got a job. Im not proud of this...at all. But its at Hooter's. _**(I do not own Hooter's nor have I ever been there. I just know that the waitresses hardly wear anything.) **_For the time being, I'll be a waitress. Once I start showing, I wont have to wear that stupid uniform that's hardly anything. They also said I'll most likely be working behind a counter. By that, Im pretty sure they mean the bar. And Im only 16. Great._

* * *

_Flashback #8 Ally's POV_

_Months later. Im holding my baby girl in my arms at the hospital. Im completley out of breath. Put when I look at my baby girl, she makes all of the pain go away. I decided to name her Alice. Alice Melody Moon. I gave her Austin's last name, Moon. I gave her the middle name, Melody, because melodies have to do with music, wich Austin and I both love. I gave her the first name, Alice, because that's what Austin told me he'd name his daughter if he had one._

_Flashback #9 Ally's POV_

_I took Alice home today. She's so beautiful. I think I made the right desision coming here and leaving Austin. He's really very famous now. If I stayed, he most likely wouldnt be. I turn 17 next week. It should certainly be interesting._

_Im going on maternity leave for 6-8 months. After that, I'll take Alice to that daycare center downtown whenever I have to work. Im not sure how comfotable I am with leaving Alice at a day care for 8 hours everyday except for Wednesday and Sunday, but what other choice do I have?_

* * *

_Flashback #10 Ally's POV_

_In attempt to get over Austin, three months ago, I started dating a guy named Daniel. He's so sweet! But, he looks a lot like Austin. But I shouldnt think about that. Daniel even has a pet name for Alice, who's now two years old. He calls her little butterfly! Isnt that so cute! Whenever Im making dinner and cant play with Alice, Daniel will go into Alice's room and play with her. He's such a life saver! I dont know what I would do with out him!_

_Flashback #11 Ally's POV_

_For some odd reason, Alice seems afraid of Daniel. I cant figure out why! Daniel is so kind and sweet, and...I guess...a bit odd. Hmm... Im making dinner right now and Daniel is playing with Alice in her room. I turn off the oven and tiptoe over to Alice's room. I open the door, and luckily, Neither Danny or Alice notice me. What I see, almost makes me scream._

_"You little-" Danny shouts. He cuts himself off my smaking Alice!_

_I almost scream, but I keep calm. I cant let Danny know I was there. I run out of the room and call 911._

* * *

_Flashback #12 Ally's POV_

_We went to court today. About a month ago, Daniel was arrested for hitting and...doing "other things" to Alice. I cant even think about it. Today was the trial. Daniel will be sent to prison with a 20 year sentence. Im just glad that he cant hurt my baby girl anymore. I cant belive I didnt see this. _

Present Day, Ally's POV

Alice is 3 years and 3 months old. Today is Father's Day. I wish Austin was here.


	2. Ally and Alice

**Hi everyone! I own nothing except for this story in wich I am wrinting. Review! Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

They say that the most dangerous creature in the world, is a mother protecting their child. I proved this theory correct when Daniel hurt my little girl. After i called 911 that day-wich was like, 6 months ago-I slapped him across the cheek, puched him in the jaw, kneed him in the ribs, and kicked him where the sun, doesnt shine.

That was a long time ago, and Alice still often has nightmare's about Danny. So when I walked into Alice's room and saw her sitting on her bed, crying, that's what I assumed it was from.

"Baby girl what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" I asked her.

"No. Today's Father's Day. Listen." Alice says.

I then notice that Alice took my mp3 player and headphones and was listening to music. She hands me one of the earbuds and I listen to the music. Austin was singing.

You see, I would never lie to Alice. I told her that Austin Moon was her father. I also explained the story of...what happend, in the best way a possibly could to a girl who at the time, was only two. Alice loves Austin's music. But I dont let her listen to the songs about partying and drugs and sex. Austin has gotten a new songwriter who writes him more...mature songs.

Alice looked so much like Austin. She had his blonde hair. His dark brown eyes. His nose that scrunched up whenever he got confused. God, I miss him. I miss everyone. My mom is most likey home now. She came back to America only to find out that I had run away, never to be seen again. I miss Trish and Dez and my dad. *sigh*.

"Mommy am I ever gonna get to see Daddy?" Alice asks.

I come back to reality. "What?"

"Am I ever gonna meet my Daddy? All of my friends at daycare have a Daddy. I want mine." Alice says.

I ponder this. I see now. Today is Father's Day and Alice is listening to Austin's music and crying. I sigh. "*Sigh* Do you really want to see your daddy baby girl?" I ask.

"Yes Mommy." Alice confirms.

I comfort Alice and get her to stop crying. She colors in her coloring book while I get on my laptop.

I go to Google **(Wich I do not own.)** and look up,

"Austin Moon World Tour."

I've seen lots of thins on TV about Austin going on a world tour. I can honestly say, I dont know why Im doing this. Alice has been talking about Austin lately. I can tell she wants to see him. But as I said before, this could ruin Austin's carreer. Am I really willing to risk that? I guess I am. I'd do anything for Alice. So I am doing this. For Alice. And who knows, maybe it'll benefit Austin and I too. I guess we'll find out.

Austin _is_ coming to Chicago! But not for a while. He'll be here in three weeks for a couple of concerts, and a CD signing. I cant afford to go to any of the concerts. Im broke. But I _can_ go to the CD signing. Maybe that would be better. I'd accually be able to see him in person. I dont know how Id get a hold of him at one of his concerts. That would just be difficult.

I wonder how Austin is going to react to having a daughter. And Alice, to having a father. I just hope that Austin doesnt get angry. That he doesnt run out on me when I tell him he's a father. Im very afraid. But I have to take a chance. Alice means the world to me right now. Austin may be too. I miss him. I just cant help but wonder if he misses me too.

3 weeks later Ally's POV

It's my day off, but I took Alice to daycare anyway. I need to do this alone. I need to talk to Austin first before I introduce him to Alice. If he runs away, I'd rather it be with just me, and not in front of Alice.

Im not going to tell him right away. I cant tell him in front of all of those people at the CD signing. It needs to be private. We need to be alone. Wich, considering how much the paparazzi stalk Austin, is going to be hard.

I get out of my car and go into the line at the building. This place is a music store. I remember when Austin's first album came out and he had the signing at Sonic Boom. That was the day I found out I'd been excepted to MUNY. I didnt leave Austin then. So I assume when I left for real, four years ago, he was very confused. I know I would be if the shoe was on the other foot.

The line moves every couple minutes. Wow. Austin has really gotten popular. There are lots of screaming teenage girls. I remember those days. When I was a sixteen year old girl, without having to worry. Now, Im a twenty year old woman. With lots of responsibility. Working full time as a waitress at "Hooter's" , doenst give you much money, believe it or not. Note the sarcasm. I have a monthly daycare membership to pay for, a cellphone bill, rent, cabel, and a bunch of other crap that costs a boat load of money. It sucks.

The line moves more to the point where I can hear Austin's voice. I missed his voice so much.

Here we go.

**Hi everyone! Im sorry that this was such a short chapter but Im gonna start a new chapter right now!**


	3. Signings and Secrets

**Hi everyone! Let's go!**

Austin's POV (Finally!)

Im depressed. I have been ever since Ally left me four years ago. I dont even know why. Im not sure anyone does. I think about her literally 24/7. I've got problems. Me losing Ally, has seriously made me go mentally insane. I dont know how much of this I can take. Something is telling me to push on. To keep living. But Im not sure how long I can keep up.

So I plant a smile on my face and sign the CD's. The smile is defenatly forced. I havent smiled for real in I dont know how long. I just wish I knew where Ally was.

Ally's POV

There are only a few people in fron of me. Alice looks so much like Austin. I can see Austin.

Only one person left. I look over and I also see Dez and Trish, but they dont see me. To them, Im just a regular person here to get an autograph. Today is about me and Austin and Alice, and I wish to keep it that way. My heart is poundig so hard, that Im afraid Austin may be able to hear it. I have no idea what Im supposed to say to him. What's he going to say when he sees me?

I guess Im about to find out. Because the person in front of me just left.

Austin's POV

The next person comes up to me. I dont even look up, but I can tell that the person-of course-is female. Oh great. Another screaming fangirl. Note the sarcasm.

"Hi." she says.

Well, at least she isnt screaming.

Again, I dont even look up.

"Hi! Who can I make this out to?" I ask the girl. Weird. When the girl said hi to me, she sounded nervous. Not the 'Im meeting a celbrity Oh my God' typer nervous, but the 'Oh my God Im so afraid right now' type nervous.

"Austin, d-do you not remember me?" The girl asks. She sounded hurt.

I look up. Oh My God. I feel my eyes widen to the size of the moon. Oh My God. I straigten from the slouched position I was originally in. Is that...? No. It cant be. But who else could it be?

"Oh My God." I whisper. I stand up. I walk around the table and face the girl. I study her features. She's got dark brown hair with caremel highlights on the tips. She's a good head shorter than I am, and she's wearing heels. Im still not completly sure, but then I look into those chocolate-brown-doe-eyes that always make me melt.

"Oh My God." I say a bit louder. "Ally is that...i-is that you?" I stutter.

The girl takes a deep breath.

"Yes Austin. It's me. You knew?" Ally asks.

"Are you kidding me?! Ally you are ALWAYS on my mind. W-where have you been?! W-what have you been doing?! I-"

"Austin. Stop. People are staring." Ally says. Cutting me off. "Look Austin, i know we need to talk but its a long, long story and I cant pull you away from your CD signing-"

"I'll meet you somewhere. I get out of here in an hour." I say, cutting her off.

"Oh, um...okay where?" Ally asks.

"Um...some place where the paparazzi wont find me."

"Oh! I know!" Ally says. "Do you still have the same phone number? I can text you the adresss."

"Yes, it's the same."

"Okay. It's my apartment is that okay?"

"Yes! That's fine."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Ally says. Seh walks away without looking back, staring at her phone. A second later, I feel my phone vibrate. I have a text from an unknown number. I click the text. The adress. I smile to myself, sit back down, and the CD signing resumes.

Ally's POV

I get in my car and think to myself, "Did that seriously just happen?"

I think about everything that just happend as I drive to the daycare center to pick up Alice. When I get there, Alice is asleep. Yes! I need to be alone with Austin and Alice usually takes pretty long naps...when she is accually willing to nap. I slowly and carefully put Alice in her carseat. I drive. Im anxious to see Austin again. Although, Im ver afraid of how Austin is going to react to Alice. How Alice is going to react to Austin.

I reach the apartment complex. I get Alice out of the carseat and she begins to stir in her sleep.

"Sshhh Baby girl it's me. Go back to sleep, okay?" I say.

Alice falls back asleep in my arms. I go up to the seventh floor and unlock the door to my small apartment. I go into Alice's room and tuck her in bed. I then go into my living room, pondering what Im supposed to do now. Austin will be here anyminute.

As if on cue,

_Knock knock knock_

I turn towards my door. I look through the peek whole, though I already know who it is. I take a deep breath, and open the door.

He's in a black hoodie with the hood up and black sunglasses, but I know it's him.

"Ally?" he asks.

"Yeah. Come on it." I tell him. He walks in and removes the hood and sunglasses. I close the door.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." Austin repeats.

"It's been a while." I say.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why has it been a while? Why did you leave Ally?!-"

"Sshhh." I say. "You might wake her."

"Might wake who?" Austin asks.

Austin's POV

"Might wake who?" I ask.

Ally pauses. Then she walks over to me and hugs me tight. Im surprised at first, but I hug her back. We hold eachother close. Ally looks into my eyes, then plants a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss her back. I've missed this. I've missed her. When we come apart, Ally speaks.

"Im sorry. But I just had to...do that one last time incase you leave once you hear what I have to tell you." she says.

"What_ do_ you have to tell me?" I ask.

Ally sighs. She seems to be at a loss for words. "*sigh* Okay I'll show you but...just be quiet."

I nod my head. We walk over to a door. Ally stops. She whispers,

"Austin Im so ? For everything. But, I have a good reason for leaving. Im finally ready for you to see that reason." Ally whispers.

She opens the door and it leads to a small room. In the room, was a bed. And in that bed, was a little girl, with bright blonde hair.

My face drops. "Ally?" I whisper. "Who is that?"

"The reason I left. The reason I moved here." Ally whispers. "She's my daughter."

My face drops even more. I can feel the color draining from my face, not that there was much to begin with.

"Oh My God." I whisper.

"I wasnt going to abort of adopt. I was afraid if bad publicity. So I left, so that our music wouldnt get hurt." Ally whispers.

"Wow." I breathe. "Well...I'll admit, she does kind of look like you. But that nose. That looks nothing like your nose, and that hair. It's weird. It almost looks like..." I trail off. And then it hits me. Like a ton of bricks. I gulp. "Mine." I finish.

"Her name is Alice." Ally whispers.

"Alice?"

"Yes. I remember before I left, Alice's dad told me that if he ever had a daughter, he'd name her Alice. So that's where the name came from." Ally whispers.

Ally pulls me out of the room and closes the door. Seh walks back into the living room and I follow. We sit on the couch.

"And then," Ally continues. "She told me on Father's day three weeks ago, that seh wanted to meet her dad. She knows who he is. Ive shown her picutes. Ive told her so much about him...and now he's here."

I sigh. "*sigh* Ally, I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you a million more, you mean more to me than my carreer does. I would gladly give it all up if it means I get to be with you, and now, Alice."

"Really?"

"Absolutley." I confirm. "Ally there's something I need to tell you too." I say, pullion out the black box that I've kept in my pocket for the last four years. " I was going to give this to you on our one year anniversery, but you left before I could. So I kept it with me, every second of every day, hoping that someday, somewhere, I'd find you. Now that I have, Im never letting you and Alice get away ever again. Ally, I know this may be coming a bit fast since we've only sen eachother for like...fifteen minutes, but Im going to tell you anyway. I love you. There I said it."

"I love you too." Aly says.

"Really?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay well..." I trail off. I have no idea what the heck Im doing. But I do it anyways. I get on one knee and open the small box that I've carried with me for four years. In it was a ring. "Ally, will you marry me?" I ask.

There's a long-and I mean long-pause. Ally seems stunned. She blinks.

"Yes." she says.

Huh. I didnt expect her to accually agree. But Im glad she did. I sit back next to her, slip the ring on her hand and kiss her. We're together again. And we'll be together. Forever.

"Ally, Chicago is my very last stop. After this, we go home. Back to Miami. Will you come?"

"No Austin. We're engaged and Im going to stay here." Ally says sarcastically. "Of course we will! we just have to tell Alice. She doenst even know that I found you and-" But Ally gets cut off by the sound of crying in the backround. "Oh no." Ally says. She runs into Alice's room and I follow.

Ally's POV

Austin walks in and finds me rocking a crying Alice back and fourth.

"Sshhh baby girl it was just a dream. You were dreaming." I say.

Alice continues to sob, so I sing.

_Ally_/**Austin**

_There's no way I could _

_Make it without ya_

_Do it without ya_

_Be here without ya_

_It's no fun when you're _

_Doin' it solo_

_With you it's like woah_

_Yeah and I know..._

I look at Austin to sing the rest. He nods and begins to sing.

**I...own this dream**

**'Cause I...got you with me**

Alice looks up at the sound of Austin's voice. Alice wiggles herself out of my arms and turns to face Austin. Austin gets down on his knees so that he's-at least close-to Alice's height.

Alice approaches Austin, studying him.

Austin's POV

Alice approaches me, studying me. She tilts her head as if it would make a difference. My God she's beautiful. I cant believe she's mine. She cant be. She's too amazing to possibly be my child. And yet, she is.

"Daddy?" Alice asks.

"Yes princess, it's me." I say.

Alice jumps into my arms. I think this is the happiest I think Ive ever been since the first time Ally and I said our 'I love you's'. I let a few tears slip. I havent cried since Ally left. But this wasnt of sadness as it was when Ally left. This was out of pur joy. Alice clings to me. I hold my daughter tight. I look over at Ally and see that she's crying too.

"Im staying with you guys forever." I tell Alice.

"Weely?" **( *Really?*) **Alice asks.

"Yes princess." I confirm.

"I wuv you Daddy."

My heart melted in the best way possible.

"I love you too princess." I say.

**That's it for tonight! In case you havent already noticed, "princesss" is Austin's pet name for Alice. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I'll update more tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I've gotten so many good reviews! Let's keep it up! Im so glad that you guys are liking this story! This chapter, for those of you who dont like Daniel, you'll hate him even more when you read this chapter. This explains a lot of the questions you guys have been having. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

Austin and Alice come apart and look at eachother. Each of them, studying the other one.

"Daddy are you staying here tonight?" Alice asks.

"Yes!" I say before Austin even has time to answer. Austin looks at me and raises an eyebrow at my eagerness for him to stay. "I mean, if Daddy's manager says he can stay in Chicago for a couple more nights. Austin, why dont you call Trish? Dont worry, she knows about Alice."

"She does?" Austin asks.

"Yes. Go call her. Afterwords I promise I'll tell you everything." I say.

"Okay." Austin says, excusing himself from the room.

I wipe my tears-of happiness-and knelt down next to Alice. I need to talk to her.

"Okay Baby girl. I need you to listen, okay? I promise promise promise, that this isnt going to be at all like it was when I was with Daniel. Okay? Daddy is a very good person. He wont ever hit you or yell at you or...touch you. I promise, and so does he. I know he just met you, but he loves you very very much and would never ever hurt you. But, this is all goint to be very new, and very strange to Daddy. remember how I told you he didnt even know you were here in the world? That's how it is. He didnt know anything. Also, Daddy is very famous. He's a rockstar, you know that. And lots of people arent going to like you and me. But that's okay, because they will eventually. Okay?" I say.

Alice nods.

"Good." I say. "Now, I need to talk to Daddy now. Can you stay in here and play for a little while?"

"Yes Mommy." Alice says.

"Thankyou sweet-heart." I say. I kiss her fore head, then stand up.

I close Alice's door and walk out into the living room. I see Austin hanging up his phone.

"Hey. Trish completley understands." Austin says.

"Great." I say. " So listen, we need to talk. I know, I really need to tell you about why I left and what I've done since I left but, there's something about Alice that you need to know."

"What is it?" Austin asks.

We sit.

"Listen. Obviously, Alice loves you. You're probably all she can think of right now. But...once you get to know her better...you may notice that she's a bit...odd. Because...well...there was a small period of time,when I tried to get over you. So I dated a guy named Daniel. Im not gonna lie. You and Daniel look A LOT a like. Daniel is, or who I should say, Alice has nightmares about. Danny seemed really nice and sweet. He would always go into Alice's room and 'play with her' so he said. Then, Alice started getting strange. She seemed...scared, whenever Daniel came over. I couldnt figure out why. So one day, while i was makig dinner, Daniel took Alice into her room to 'play with her' again. I wondered why Alice had suddenly gotten so scared of him. So I went into Alice's room really quietly. I opend the door without Daniel noticing and just...peeked inside for a minute. Daniel he...he hit Alice." I say.

Austin's face goes even more white than it already is.

"I almost screamed, but I kept quiet. Daniel still hadnt noticed me. I went into the living room and called 911. After words, I about killed Daniel for hurting my little girl." I say.

"You beat him up?" Austin asks.

"Believe it or not, yes I did. Afterwords, the police arrested Daniel. I remember holding alice in my arms and she was so terrified. She told me, that Daniel told her, that if she told me anything, he would just hurt her more. So seh never told me. But after Daniel was taken away, everything came out. Seh told me everything. She told me that he hit her. He beat her, he yelled at her, he..." I whisper this last part. "touched her."

Austin looks like he could throw up.

"That happend six months ago. She still has nightmare's about him. I talked to her. I made sure that seh knows you're nothing like him. I talked to her about how you're famous and how are lives are...never going to be the same." I say.

Austin swallows. "Yeah. Famous. Ally listen, those songs arent real."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Those songs arent real. I usually just sit at most of the parties Im invited to. Ive never even touched alchohal." Austin says.

I understand what he's trying to say. All of those songs about partying and drugs and sex were just songs. Nothing more.

"I dont smoke...anymore." he says.

Anymore? What?

"I know what the song lyrics say. It's not true. Also, Ive never been with any other girl. I know what magazine's say. I know what TV says. Lies. All of it. You are the only girl I've ever kissed. You're the only girl I've ever been with. I havent dated a single girl since you left."

"Four years ago?" I ask.

"Yes! More importantly, you're the only girl I've ever...you know...slept with. But _most_ importantly, you're the only girl I've ever loved."

"Really?"

"Yes." Austin confirms. He kisses my forehead.

"Austin Im sorry. Im sorry that I left, but I'll explain." I say.

Austin nods. This is his signal for me to go on.

**Hi everyone. Im sorry that this was kind of a short chapter but I'll start a new one right now.**


	5. Explaining my life and Explaining yours

**Hi everyone! Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Okay so I guess I'll just start from the begining." I tell Austin. "We were 16 years old. You were really starting to get famous. It was so weird when I found out. I never got sick. I never felt weird. I never. Would. Have guessed. Then, I realized I was late. Really, really late. So I went to the pharmacy and bought myself a pregnancy test. I was really scared. I remember I was shaking when I was waitingfor teh results. I remember I had to wait for five minutes. Those were the longest five minutes of my life. When teh finve minutes were up, I walked into teh bathroom where I'd left the test and it said positive. But, I thought it may have been just a glitch. So I told my dad. I told him almost everything. We booked me a doctor's appointment to confirm if I really was pregnant, or if the test was just a glitch. The doctors told me that I was pregnant, obviously. I remember...I coulndt move. I couldnt think. I couldnt breathe." I say.

I continue. "Everything was spinning. My whole world turned upside down. I remember my dad asking me whether of not I wanted to keep the baby. Abortion, I didnt have the heart. And even if I wanted to adopt, wich I didnt want, I knew you wouldnt let me if you found out about it. So that very night, I packed my things and left before my dad could stop me. He begged me to stay, but I wouldtn listen. So I called Trish to help me figure out a plan. I told her that I was pregnant and that I was leaving so that I wouldnt damage your carreer. She too, begged me to stay but...I wouldnt listen. I made her swear not to tell you, and by how today has been going, I assume she kept her word."

"Yeah. She never said you were pregnant. She just said that something came up and you ran away. And that...you probably werent coming back." Austin says.

"Well, I certainly didnt plan on it." I say. "Anyways, Trish told me that she had family in Chicago who could help me find a place to live. So I came here. Trish's many cousins helped me move in to a fully furnished apartment. After that, I started to go by Allyson, and I change my phone number, so that you guys wouldnt be able to try and bring me back. However, I wrote down all of your phone numbers in case I'd ever need them. And Im certainly glad I am. So after I moved here, I got at job. At...Hooter's."

Austin's eyes widen. "Hooter's." he states flatly.

"Yeah I know, I know. Speaking of wich, I need to wuit tomorrow since we're going back to Miami. Anyways,I got a job at Hooter's and went on Maternity leave when the time came. I drove myself to all of my doctor's appointments and-believe it or not-to the hospital when my water broke. I remember when I found out I had a daughter, I knew I wanted to name her Alice. Alice, is what you told me you'd like to name your daughter if you ever had one. Her middle name is Melody, because it starts withthe letter 'M' just like mine 'Maria' and yours 'Monica'."

I takes all of my will power to not start laughing at his middle name. It's been so long.

"Also because melodies have to do with music, wich, you and I both love. Anyways, when my water broke I drove myself to the hospital. I gave birht to Alice without anyone there for me. I was alone. And it was terrifying...but then i layed eyes on Alice for the first time. I knew I loved her. I loved her, and still love her, as much as I loved, and still loved you. I didnt think that, that was possible, but it was. Two days late, I drove myself and Alice home. A few months later, I started taking Alice to daycar whenever I had to work. One of the helpers there is giving her free piano lessons whenever she goes there. She loves it. She's made friends there. All of her friends had a father, and she wondered where her's was." I say.

I continue. "So, I explained to her, everything that i just explained to you, in teh best way I possibly could explain it to a girl who-at the time-was only two years old. I told her that you didnt even know she was here in the world. That you were a rockstar, and I left so that you could keep being a rockstar. I let her listen to your music, but none of the more...mature songs. Mostly the songs from your first couple albums. The ones that we wrote together. Then, three weeks ago, on Father's day, was when I knew I had to find you. Alice took my headphones and my mp3 player and went into her room. I walked in and saw her listening to the music and crying. When I asked her why, she said that she knew it was Father's day and seh wondered where her dad was. So I went onlune and looked up your tour schedual. When i saw that you had a CD signing in Chicago, I knew I had to find you. So, here you are." I say.

"And Im never leaving." Austin says.

"So, I've told you my side of the story, now its your turn. What have you been doing since I left?" I ask.

Austin's POV

"So, I've told you my side of the story, now its your turn. What have you been doing since I left?" Ally asks.

"Well, I remember the day I found out you left. I walked into Sonic Boom with Dez, expecting to see your smiling face wit hteh new song ready. It was just a normal day. Then, we saw Trish and your dad. They were talking and crying. When we asked them why, they told us that you ran away, and werent coming back. I was so confused and so sad and so angry and...I didnt know what to feel. I called you. Over and over and over and over and over again. For seven. Straight. Days. I didnt eat, sleep, or even drink for that enitre week. It took me a MONTH to finally let myself believe you were gone. By then, we'd hired new songwriters. Some of them, have written songs for the biggest names in music. But they weren't anything compared to your songs. Finally, I couldnt take it. By then, I'd moved out of my parents' house andinto my own. Its a mansion, accually...and that's when the smoking began." I say.

Ally nods. She must've remembered. I mentioned me smoking a few minutes ago.

"I remember tehday I tried my first cigarette. I was holding your ring in my hands. Like I said before, i was going to give you that ring on our one year anniversery, but you'd left by then. I kept it with me. I took it everywhere I went in hopes that I'd find you somewhere and give it to you. I was holding it in the box in my hands as I let the smoke fill my lungs. At first, it was awful. Disgusting. But as I did it more, it became a habit. I smoked whenever I thought of you." I say. "Whenever you came into my head, smoke went into my lungs."

"You dont smell like smoke." Ally says.

"I know. A fresh summer breeze, is it?" I ask in a cocky tone.

Ally giggles.

"Anyways," I say. "I remember whenever I thought of you, i though back to the day I first found out you were gone. How I couldnt think. I couldnt breathe. I couldnt feel. But that's because you were teh only thing I could think of. I couldnt remember _how_ to think. I couldnt remember _how_ to breathe. I couldnt remember _how_ to feel. All I could focus on was you. My heart shattered into bits. Disingigrated into dust. I thought smoking would help that...it didnt." I say.

I continue. "It soon got to the point where smoking got out of hand. I _only_ smoked when I though of you. So, I went through 2-3 packs of cigarettes a day. The doctors said that if I didnt quit, I wouldnt live to see age 20. You'd think I wouldnt care if I died, and to be honest, I didnt. But something in me told me to fight on. To keep moving. So I did. I quit smoking cold turkey after three years of smoking, at the age of 19." I say.

Ally's eyes widen. "Cold turkey?" she asks in shock.

"Yep. Anyways, I still thought about you all teh time. But id made a commitment to stop smoking, and I planned on keeping it that way. But I still needed an escape. I needed somethin even more painful than thinking of you...so I did something, truly horrible to myself." I say.

Ally looks worried. "What is it?" she asks.

I pause, pondering on how to put this into words. "Listen." I finally say. "You have to promise not to shout at me. Promise me you wont yell at me. Or tell me im crazy, tell me im stupid, tell me im insane. You have to promise that you. Wont. Judge me." I say.

Ally nods. "I promise." she says.

I roll up my sleeve to reaveal hundreds-litterally hundreds-of scars going all the way up both of my forearms.

"Oh my God Austin, no!" Ally says. She starts to tear up.

"Ally." I say. "Do you know how many scars I have?"

Ally shakes her head no.

"It was exactly two weeks ago when I-for lack of better words-'celebrated' my one year anniversery of quiting smoking. I started cutting the day I quit smoking. So that's 365 days, plus the other two weeks wich is 14 days so 379. But I have two arms Ally. Two. I have 758 scars on my arms and..." I trail off. I tilt my head back, revealing a large scar on my neck.

"I saw that one on the news." Ally says.

I had attempted suicide about two years ago. Id slit my throat and lived.

Ally starts to tear up more.

"I added on scar per arm every day since the day I quit smoking. If you add the one on my neck, I have 759...but," I say. ",Now that I have you back, I no longer have a reason to cut. I no longer have a reason to be depressed or sad or angry. So I absolutley, positivly swear, that the two scars I added this morning, are the last ones I ever _will_ add. 759 is it. Absolutley no more." I say.

"Do you promise?" Ally asks, trying her tears.

"I swear on my life." I say.

Ally shakes her head. "No. That's not enough. Swear on MY life AND Alice's."

"I swear on your life and Alice's that I will not cut anymore." I say.

"Speaking of Alice." Ally says. Seh gets up and goes into Alices' room. I follow.

"Aww. She fell back asleep." Ally says. Ally picks up Alice and puts her back in her bed.

"Isnt she beautiful?" Ally asks.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." I say. "Besides you." I tell Ally.

Ally smiles, and we quietly walk out of Alice's room.

**Yay! Happiness again! ...Sort of. I hope you all liked this chapter! I cant update tomorrow because I have practice and I started taking a class on Wednesdays but depending on what time I get back I may be able to. But I also have practice on Thursdays, so depending on what time I get back on Wednesday I may not be able to update until FRIDAY. Ah! Review!**


	6. Pizza and Papparazzi

**Hi everybody! Im glad you guys are liking this story so far. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! Also, if you like this story, Ive also got two other "Austin and Ally stories." One of them is called "Military and Maternity" and I finished that about a week ago, and it got ALMOST 100 reviews! With your help, we could reach 100! I also have one called "Dating and Difficulty" wich got OVER 300 REVIEWS! Check 'em out!. I own nothing. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

"Okay well, its almost 6 o'clock, and I dont feel like cooking. Does Pizza sound good?" Ally asks.

"Sure." I say. "But are you _sure_ you want me to stay? I can always go back to the hotel."

"No. You are staying here, whether you like it or not."

"Oh trust me, I like that idea very much. Im just making sure." I say.

"Great." Ally says. "So pizza, the usual?"

"The usual? From when we were 16?"

"No Austin, the other usual in our lives." Ally says sarcastically. "Yes, the usual from when we were 16!"

I chuckle. "Yeah sure." I say.

Ally grabs her cell phone. "Hello?...Yeah it's Ally...Oh nothing much. I've just got some family drama and dont feel like cooking...Ha. Yeah I know right...So can I have teh usual but make it a large?...You're the best Brad. Alright. Bye." she says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, first of all, how does the pizza place know '_the usual_'? And second of all, who's Brad?" I ask.

"Jealous much?" Ally asks. "Brad is the brother of a friend of mine from work. I come home from work tired a lot and whenever I dont bring honme left over's from work, or if I just dont feel like cooking, I order our usual. Pepperoni pizza with bacon bits." Ally says. **(If you havent tried this kind of pizza, you MUST. It. Is. FANTASTIC!) **

"Wow. So do you come home late a lot?"

"Not that often. But sometimes." Ally says.

"Okay. So how much?" I ask.

"You're not paying." Ally says.

"Oh, come on. What kind of fiance would I be if I didnt pay?"

Ally blushes and smiles. She glances at the ring on her finger. "You are the _best_ fiance ever. But you're still not paying."

"Yes I am."

"Austin its fine."

"No its not. Just let me pay." I say. I swear its like we're 16 all over again. Ally and I used to have this arguement all the time.

"You know I can keep this going on forever, right?" Ally asks.

"Yes I do. You _are_ a girl after all. Wich means, I obviously cant win. So, we'll settle this, how we used to settle it. Half and half?" I ask.

"Oh, fine. It's $14.50 so we each pay $7.25." Ally says.

"You make it sound like that's expensive." I say.

"When you work _full time_ as a _waitress_, pay to buy food and raise a three year old, pay a monthly daycare membership, rent, a cellphone bill, cable, and a bunch of other stuff, IT _IS_ EXPENSIVE." Ally says.

"Wow. I guess I didnt realize how hard you have it now."

"_Wow_ that's like the 10th time you've said _wow_ since you've gotten here!" Ally jokes. "Its not so bad I guess. But I know for a fact that I wouldnt be able to afford to send her to school when the time came. I dont know what I would've done then."

"Dont worry. Once we get back to Miami, the only thing you'll have to worry about, is papparazzi."

"I worry about that anyway. There's papparazzi in Chicago too. Just not as many. But I've always been so afraid of one of them reconizing me. But ever since I started going by 'Allyson' and changed all of my contact information, I havent been found."

"Yeah. That was smart of you." I say. "Speaking of smart, did you ever finish school?"

"No. Im officially a highschool drop out." Ally says.

"I still love you anyways." I say.

We lean in to kiss when,

_knock knock knock_

No one's POV

They lean in to kiss when,

_knock knock knock_

"Oh. Can you get that? Here's my half. I need to check on Alice." Ally says, handing Austin her half of the money.

"Sure." Austin says. He opens the door to see a teenage girl with the pizza.

"Hi here's you-Oh my God. A-are you-"

"Yes, Im Austin Moon, but Im not going to sing or dance to prove it." Austin says.

"Oh God Im so sorry um...that'll be $14.50." The girl says.

"Sure, hang on." Austin says. He pulls out his walled.

**(Pizza girl's thoughts) **_Oh my God I have to record this. My friends will NEVER believe I accually met THE Austin Moon._

The girl HALF WAY pulls her cell phone from her pocket. She quickly goes to teh camera and presses record. She puts the cell phone BACK IN HER POCKET with the camera part STICKING OUT.

Ally comes out carrying Alice.

"Hey, look who's up!" Ally chimes.

"Daddy! You're still here!" Alice exclaims.

"Of course I am princess!" Austin says. "Oh! Um...her you go." Austin says, handing the pizza girl the money, and the girl giving him the pizza.

"Thanks...you guys have a good night." She says suspisiously.

"Thanks. You too." Austin says. He shuts the door.

You'd think that Austin and Ally would be a bit more careful with the whole "Austin being a father" thing when the pizza girl was standing right there. But the public was going to know eventually. That girl would just so happen to be the first one to know their big secret.

Or so they thought.

"Internet, this is SO going all over you." The pizza girl says to herself.

Back in the apartment Ally's POV

"So Alice, guess what Baby girl?" I say to Alice.

"What Mommy?" Alice asks.

"Well, you know how I told you that Daddy and I are from Florida?" I ask

"Ya." Alice says.

"Well, we're gonna move there. We have a whole bunch of family down there who are just dying to meet you." I say.

"When awe we going?" Alice asks. **( *Awe* is "are") **

"We dont know yet, princess. Ally, I'll call Trish tomorrow and see when she can get teh jet here." Austin says.

"You have a mansion _and_ a private jet?!" I as.

"_And_ six cars _and_ four motor cycles _and _a tour bus _and _a yacht _and_-"

"Okay I get it. You're rich." I say, cutting him off.

Alice giggles.

To be honest, I dont know what our lives are going to be like once we go back to Miami. Ever since I came here to Chicago, I've ended planning my life. I've just always been winging things. I know, that doenst sound very "Ally" of me but that's how its been for the last four years.

We eat our pizza and talk and watch TV. Austin and I laugh a lot at Alice...being Alice. She's just so funny. And she isnt even trying.

Everyonce in a while, Alice will glance over at the scars on Austin's arms. So far, Austin hasnt noticed, at least, I dont think he has. Everytime she sees them, I pray to God she wont ask about them and thankfully, she doesnt. Alice isnt old enough to understand depression. Even when she's older, like 11, maybe 12 years old, and she's old enough to understand these kinds of things, I cant imagine she'll be too thrilled to find out that her father had a failed attempt at suicide. I cant help but feel guilty. If I hadnt left, he wouldnt have tried to kill himself.

Austin's POV

We eat our pizza and talk and watch TV. Ally and I laugh a lot at Alice...I guess, just being Alice. She is so funny. I dont think I could ask for a better daughter.

I've noticed, that every few minutes, Alice will glance at the scars on my arms. Though, she never asks about them. I try to make it look like I dont notice. I wish I hadnt done this to myself. I know that someday, Alice will ask what those scars are from. I honetstly dont know what I'll tell her if she's still young. But if she's like 11, maybe 12, when she understands this kind of thing, maybe Ally and I will be able to explain the story to her. Though, I can imagine, that Alice wont be too thrilled to discover that her father had a failed attempt at suicide.

Im going to try not to think about that now-not just the telling Alice about the suicide attempt when she's older, just Alice being older period. After all, I've only been here for...three hours.


	7. A million hits and Awesone dads

**Hi everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in a previous chapter, I think it was like the third chapter or something like that but, I dont own "Cant do it without you" by Ross Lynch. Anyways, I would REALLLY like for you guys to check out my other Austin and Ally stories as well. I dont own "A&A" but wholy moly I wish I did. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Mommy I wanna watch a movie." Alice says.

"Okay. What movie Baby girl?" I ask.

"Um...Toy Story!" Alice says. **(I dont own that movie but its so cute!)**

"Okay." I say. I turn to Austin. "Toy Story and Tangled are like her two favorite movies." **(I also dont own Tangled.)**

"Cute." Austin says. "Listen I know you want me to stay tonight-"

"And all the other nights until we go back to Florida." I say, cutting him off.

Austin's eyes widen. "Okay then." he says. "In that case, Im gonna need to run by the hotel and get my suitcase." Austin says.

"Oh, fine but hurry back." I say.

"Will do." Austin says. He walks out the door.

Once he's gone, I turn to Alice, who's eyes are glued to the movie.

"So Baby girl, do you like Daddy?" I ask, half of me curious, half of me concerned. She saw Austin's scars and looked...weired out.

"Mommy I dont wike him at all." **(*wike*=like)**

Crap.

"What?" I ask.

"I dont wike Daddy at all. I wuv him." Alice says.

I sigh in relief. "Oh. Good." I say.

20 minutes later.

_knock knock knock_

I go to the door and open it. There stood Austin with his bag.

"Honey, Im home!" he chimes.

"Cheesey, but cute." I say, letting him back in.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice says.

"Hey there Princess!" Austin says.

We sit on the couch and watch the movie.

Austin's POV

About an hour and a half later, we were all in our pj's and snuggled together. I look to my left, and see that Ally is asleep on my shoulder. I missed this. She used to do this when we were 16. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I look over to my right, ans see that Alice has fallen asleep with her head in my lap. I smile. This seriously is the best day ever.

I slowly lift Ally off of my shoulder and lay her on the couch. I then carefully lift up Alice so I dont wake her and stand up. I walk into Alice's room and slowly lay her down in her bed. Alice really is a beautiful girl. Even in sleep. I smile. This day went by SO fast. I still cant believe that it accually happend. And yet, here I am, watching my beautiful little girl as she sleeps peacefully. Her bright blond hair-like mine, of course-resembled teh color of the sun. Bright. Firery. I remember looking at her when she was awake. She had Ally's dark, chocolate brown, doe-like eyes. When I look at her close though, she has little specks of gold around her pupils. She was striking. Much too beautiful to be my daughter. Except-through some, crazy, impossible miracle-she is.

I kiss Alice's forehead. "I love you princess." I whisper. "And I always will."

I walk out of Alice's room and quietley close the door behind me. I look at my beautiful fiance sleeping on the couch. Fiance. It sounds weird calling her that, but good weird. I turn off the Tv and the lights. I then pick up Ally bridal style and carry her into her bedroom. I lay her in her bed and cover her with the blankets. I kneal down, kiss her forehead, and stand to walk out and sleep on teh couch when I feel a hand grab mine. Ally's hand of course. I turn around to find Ally, awake, holding my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ally ask.

"Um-"

"No. Come here." Ally says. She scootches over and motions for me to lay beside her.

"Well, excuse me for being a gentlemen, but, if you insist." I say. To be honest, I missed being cocky. I havent joked around in a while.

Ally literally yanks me next to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Austin?" Ally asks.

"Hm?"

"How long has it been since you've slept? As in accually slept?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long has it been since you've slept?"

There's a pause.

I sigh. "*sigh*...Four years."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." Ally sighs.

We hold eachother in the darkness of the apartment. Ally's breathing slows as she falls asleep. I havent slept in forever, so I suppose I should before I go even more mentally insane than I already am. I close my eyes and let my self fall asleep for the first time in forever, with Ally in my arms.

Ally's POV

I am the best fake sleeper ever. I pretend to sleep for a good reason though. After about twenty minutes, Austin finally lets himself fall asleep, though he seemed reluctant to. Though I guess when you're traveling the world, quiting smoking, cutting yourself, and slowly going mental, you dont sleep much. Sleep probably seems foreign to him.

When his breathing slows, I open my eyes. I smile to myself. He's recovering. Slowly but surely. Im glad that he's going to be okay again. I know that the minute I return to Miami, things would-somewhat-go back to normal aside from the fact that Austin and I have Alice. Also, there's the fact that Austin and I are engaged. That should be an interesting story to tell.

The light of the full moon outside glistend in the room. In the moon ligh, I can see Austin. Now that things are settled down, I can really get a good look at Austin. My heart sinks when I _really_ see what Austin has turned into.

He was pale. Very pale at that. Almost white. His sking looked like it hadnt seen sunlight in years, wich, maybe it hadnt. He had black bags under his eyes, wich, at the CD signing, were covered with makeup, but he mustve washed it off when he went to his hotel room because as soon as he got back is when I could really notice them. I look at the scar on his neck. I remember I was at work when I saw the report on the news. Alice was at daycare. I glance at teh TV and saw it. My legs collapsed from underneath me and I broke down crying in the middle of the resturaunt. My boss knew that Austin was Alice's father, and luckily, completley understood. She let me have the rest of the week off.

He was thinner. That was obvious. He wasnt anywhere near "anorexic" thin, but he was still thin. Im willing to bet that if he'd have his shirt off, I'd be able to see his rib cage, at least somewhat.

I still cant believe that this day accually happend. I thought that Austin would be mad. That he'd walk out the minute he found out he had a daughter and I didnt tell him. But he didnt.

I know Austin loves me. He'd made that pretty clear. Though Im not sure I expected austin to love Alice so much, and vise versa.

I smile to myself. Things are going to be better now. Things are going to be happy again.

Happy. Weird. The word almost seems foreign.

Austin's POV

The next morning.

I wake up from a sleep I havent had in literally years. Im alone. The sunshine glistens across the room. I look at the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. 8:30. Not bad. I got a good 10 hour sleep.

I lay back on the bad and stare up at the ceiling, letting the events of yesterday flood my mind. Now Im here, feeling teh sunlight warm my plae sking as I look up at the white ceiling.

I can hear my girls talking about me. I cant make out their exact words, but I hear the word "Daddy" a couple of times.

I smile to myself as I let in a sudden sweet aroma. The scent hit me like a ton of bricks, yet make my smile grow larger. Ally is so awesome. She did not. Pancakes. She did make them. As ashamed as I am to say it, I cant remember the last time I've had pancakes, believe it or not. It's been a while.

I stand up and walk out of the bedroom. I make my way to the small kitchen to see Ally flipping pancakes and Alice handing her the syrup.

"Thanks Baby girl. Oh! Morning Austin." Ally says.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice chimes.

"Hi." I say, picking up Alice.

I kiss Ally's cheek.

"How are my two favorite girls this morning?" I ask.

"We are just great. God, listen to us. We sound like a married couple." Ally says.

"Well, judging by the ring on your hand...that _I_ gave you, I assume someday we will be." I say.

"You've assume correctly." Ally says. "So, when are we going back to Miami?"

"Oh, anxious are we? I dont know, I dont want to rush you into anything. Whenever you can." I say.

"Okay, and yes, Im anxious to get home." Ally says. "Do pancakes sound good? I know they're someone's favorite."

"Me!" Alice says, throwing her hands in the air.

I stare at the toddler in my arms.

"You just get better and better dont you?" I say to Alice.

"Yep." Alice says.

"Just like her father alright." Ally says.

Ally's POV

About a half an hour later, I put on Phineas & Ferb for Alice. **(I dont own Phineas & Ferb)** Alice was coloring in a coloring bood with a box of crayons at her side. Austin sits next to her.

I stand in front of them, watching. Austin looks up and sees this.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. It's just...she looks SO much like you. It's kind of scary." Ally says.

"Oh come on." She has your mouth, your nose, your ears." Austin looks over at Alice's neatly colored drawing, "You inability to color outside the lines." He says.

"Very funny." I say. "So, I've called everyone I need to call. I quit work, cancled teh daycare membership, now all we need to do is pack and we'll be ready." I say.

"Great. You guys are staying with me at the mansion right?" Austin asks.

"Well, if you want us to." I say.

"I most certainly want you to."

I smile. "Okay. But, just how big is your _'mansion'_ ?"

"Let's just say, there are several bedrooms so Alice can pick out wichever one she wants. Each of them have a couple of dressers and a walking closet." Austin says. "Oh, and each one has its own bathroom."

"Wow, fame has been really good to you hasnt it?"

"No. Not at all." Austin says, in all seriousness.

I decide to change the subject.

"Alice, watcha coloring Baby girl?" I ask.

Alice turns around teh coloring book to reveal a very neatly colored bunny.

"A Bunny Wabit." Alice says. **(*Wabit*=Rabit)**

"That's awesome princess. What's your favortie color?" Austin asks.

"Owange." Alice says. **(*Owange*=Orange)**

That's also Austin's favorite color. Austin raises an eyebrow and looks at me.

"I love this kid!" He exclaims.

_you'll love her even more when you hear her sing_. I think to myself.

As if on cue, Alice crawls off of the couch and walks into her room, taking her book and crayons with her. She closes her door, but not all the way.

"Did she go into her room?" I say.

"Yeah. Why?" Austin asks.

I smile. "Sshhh." I say "Follow me." I whisper.

We stand and silently walk over to Alice's bedroom door. I open the door, silently so that Alice doenst hear us, and I peak my head in.

I smile and open the door a bit more and motion Austin to come over. He looks at what Im looking at.

"Be quiet. She cant know we're watching her. Stage fright." I whisper.

Austin's POV

"Be quiet. She cant know we're watching her. Stage fright." Ally whispers.

_Gee, I wonder where she gets __**that**__ from._ I think to myself. I nod.

Ally and I both stare in awe at the little girl in front of us.

Alice managed to put her own hair into a pony tail that, for a three year old's doing, didnt look bad at all. Alice also changed clothes. Now she was in a bubble gum pink tutu with white tights. She looked like a little ballerina, wich I assume she's pretending to be.

Alice stood on her tippy-toes and spun around teh room. She would leep or prance every couple seconds. She was accually, a very good dancer.

"Does she take lessons?" I whisper.

Ally shakes her head. "No." she whispers. "She's naturally a good dancer. Like someone else I know." Ally whispers.

Alice stops spinning, her back to us. She grabs a hair brush and one of her dolls and begins to brush its hair. She suddenly starts to sing.

_Flower gleem and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Both mine and Ally's eyes widen. Alice has a beautiful voice for being such a young age.

_Save what has been hurt_

_Change teh fate's design_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

My phone vibrates and I walk away to answer it. Ally follows.

Ally's POV

Austin's phone answers and he walks away to answer it. I follow him.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Dez!...Yeah things are great!...Thanks...In a couple of days...Yeah...yeah...What?!...The internet?!...Oh for God's sake Dez, I know what the internet is!...Yes...What?!...Viral?!...Okay okay um...whats it called?...Uh huh. Okay, thanks man, I owe you one." Austin says. He hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Austin doesnt answer. HE just clicks stuff on his phone and then motions for me to come over and watch a video.

Oh, crap.

Once again, Austin was an overnight sensation. With 1,734,286 views. Oh my God. The pizza girl! She mustve taken this video! Anyone watching this video could see Austin, Alice, and me! AND you can hear every word we said. Including when Alice refered to Austin as "Daddy." You can even see my diamond engagement ring.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Austin says.

"Nope. It's real." I say.

"Great. Now what do we do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do. The media was going to find out eventually, right? Im sure once we accually explain ourselves, things will be okay. We just have to be honest."

"That is such an Ally thing to say." Austin says. "But you're right."

"Of course I am." I say. I give Austin a peck on the lips.

2 hours later still Ally's POV

Alice was napping. Im in the bedroom packing and Austin is sitting on the bed and we're talking.

"So. Telling my parents about this whole thing should be interesting." Austin says.

"And Jimmy Starr." I say.

"Yeah. Hey listen, I know we didnt really talk about this but, you _are_ going to be my songwriter again. Right?" Austin asks.

"Well..."

"Please Ally. You've heard my newer songs. They suck!"

"They do not suck. You've gone platinum! More than once!"

"That doesnt matter to me. I want the songs that _you_ write."

"Well...*sigh* yes. I'd love to." I say, smiling.

"Yes!" Austin says. He stands and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Ally, I love you so-"but Austin gets cut off by the sound of crying.

Another Daniel nightmare.

We both rush to Alice's bedroom door but calmly walk inside to see Alice in tears.

Austin picks up Alice and puts her on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and clings to him. We sit on Alice's bed and I rub her back.

"Did you have another bad dream, Baby girl?" I ask.

"It's okay Daddy will protect you." Austin says.

Funny. I remember my dad used to say that to me when I was a little girl and had nightmares. Im so glad that Austin's good with her. I dont think I could ask for Alice to have a better father.

Alice continues to sob. Austin sudddenly gets his idea face. I love that face. He starts to sing.

Austin's POV

I remember last time Alice had a nightmare, Ally sang to her to make her feel better. I havent been here for very long, so that's the onlything I know of to make her feel better. So i start to sing.

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And Im sittin' here wearin'_

_The weight of the world on my _

_Shoulders_

_It's been a long day and_

_There's still work to do_

_She's pullin' at me sayin'_

_Dad I need you_

_There's a ball at he castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please_

_Daddy please_

_So I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know_

_Somethin' the prince never knew_

_Oh I'll dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Alice comes apart from my embrace. She allows a small smile to curl across her mouth. I look into her eyes. I was right. She _does_ have gold around her pupils

"All better?" I ask Alice

Alice nods her head yes.

**I think that was my longest chapter in this whole story! I'll update another chapter in a couple more hours but right now-call me crazy-im going to do some Auslly research! I do not own "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman but I love that song!**


	8. Posting videos and Private jets

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was going to updatw more than one chapter, but my computer broke! But its fixed now so I hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY OTHER AUSTIN AND ALLY STORIES! I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

Austin scootches off of the bed and sits on the floor. Alice stays in his lap and I sit beside them.

"We've got to figure this out." Ausitn says.

"Figure what out?" I ask.

"The media. They're never going to stop bothering us with this whole video thing."

I nod in agreement.

Then, Ausitn gets an idead look on his face. I've missed that face.

"Ive got it. This problem started with a video, it'll end with a video." Austin says.

I take Alice as Austin removes his cellphone from his pocket.

Austin's POV

Ally takes Alice as I remove my cellphone from my pocket. I press the camera button. I turn the camera to myself and press the record button.

"Hey guys. Its me. Austin Moon. Im almost positive that if you're watching htis video, you've probalby seen the other video of me. The one that makes it appear that Im the father of a little girl. Some people, think its ture. Some people, think its a lie. Some people dont even think that its me in that video. Well, that's why Im making this video. To expalin everythin and hopefully, answer all your questions. Alice?" I ask. "Come here princess."

Alcie walks over to me. I set her on my lap. Wow. She really doenst like the spotlight. She burries her face into my shoulder so that the cmaera cant see her.

"This is Alice. Alice Melody Moon. She is indeed, my daughter. NOw, before you guys start to feak out, let me explain. I didnt even know that I had Alice until yesterday! You all remember my partner Ally Dawson right? She's Alice's mom. Come oever here Ally." I say.

Ally sits next to me.

"Yesterday, Ally came to find me at my CD signing and...well...why dont you tell them the rest." I say, aiming the camera at Ally.

"Oh, um...o-okay. Um...when Austi and I were sixteen, i got pregnant with his child. I didnt want to hurt his music carreer, so I ran away to Chicago, wich is where we are now, So that Austin's carreer music in wouldnt get ruined. I've been here ver since. I've lived on my own. I've had zero help except form y dad, who would send money to me. Alice really wanted to meet her dad. So i found Austin at the CD signing yatat yata yata...a-and here we are." Ally says.

I aim the phone back at me. "Yes. NOw, as for the ring on Ally's hand." I say. I grab Ally's hand and show it to the camera. "I was _originally_ going to give this to Ally on our one year anniversery, but she left before I could. So i kept this ring in my back pocket, every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year, that Ally was gone. I kept it with me where ever I went. Even when i went over seas I took it with me. Hoping to find her somewhere. Well, it certainly paid off. Because Ally has agreed to be my wife. We will be flying home to Miami in a couple of days. She will be my songwriter/partner/wife. I love my girls. No matter what happens, Im staying with them. So if anyone who works with my record label is watching this, and me beingwith my girls _does_ ruin my carreer, then you can cancel my record deal right now. Because my girls are my life, and...that's...all I have to say...I guess..."

I press stop, then press a few more buttons. "There. It's posted on my website." I say.

"Okay. I need to continue packing." Ally says.

"Pack whatever you want, but I have like EVERYTHING at my place. Clothes are all you really _need_."

"Well, clothes are all we really _have_." Ally says.

* * *

That night Ally's POV

Alice was asleep, and I zip up a suitcase.

"That's the last of it." I say.

"Okay. We leave tomorrow around 3PM. I still have quite a few people I need to call though."

"Like how many?"

"Like, enough to respond to the 53 voicemails on my phone." Austin says.

My eyes widen. "Woah...well you have fun with that. Im going to go shower."

"Okay." Austin says. He sits down and starts dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

I get out of the shower and wrap a white towel around me. Shoot. I suppose I should have told Austin about the tattoos _before_ now. And the belly button piercing. I'll tell him tonight, but first, I need to be dressed.

I open the bathroom door. I hear Austin in the living room talking on his phone. I walk out and peek my head in the doorway into the living room. Austin is pacing and talking to someone on his phone. I blush and he isnt even looking at me. I glance at my shoulder, the most noticeable tattoo is on my left shoulder.

I start to run into the bedroom when,

"Freeze." Austin says.

I freeze in my tracks.

"I'll call you back tomorrow." Austin says into his phone.

He hangs us his phone and walks over to me. He gestures to my shoulder.

"Explain." he says flatly.

"How did you-"

"Know you were standing there? Its a gift." Austin says. "Since when are you into to tattoos?" Austin asks.

"Um...since about 8 months ago." I say. I walk into the bedroom and start putting on pj's. I just decide on a black cami and shorts. "I have a belly button piercing too."

Austin raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

I put in my piercing and show him. "See?" I ask.

"I do." Austin says.

I get dressed and walk into the living room.

"Daniel worked at the tattoo/piercing place down the block." I say.

Austin's POV

The tattoo on Ally's shoulder was an abstract, swirly design that takes up her entire shoulder. Ally and I go into the living room and seh flips on the TV. I notice a tattoo on her right foot of a yellow, orange, red, and pink shooting star. I smile at the memory of the shooting stars. We were at my house looking out the window and a shooting star flew by. Ally made a wish that, that night would never end.

And then three months later she was gone.

Ally notices that I've seen the tattoo on her foot.

"Just so that I'd always remember, and I'd always have a wish when I needed one." Ally says.

I smile. I then look at Ally's back. In between her shoulder blades is another one. Ally takes a hairtie and puts her hair up so that I can see it better. It was a butterfly. On the left wind it read,

_To my little butterfly, Alice Melody Moon._

"I really regret getting this one." Ally says.

"Why? Its beautiful." I say.

"Little butterfly was Daniel's petname for Alice. You see, I was with Daniel when I told Alice that you were her father. The butterfly song was the first song by you hse ever heard. I was little when I wrote it, you sang it, Alice is little, so he started calling her Little Butterfly and it sort of stuck. I thought it was kind of cute until I found out the kind of person Daniel really is. That was after I'd gotten the tattoo. Im not getting it removed because its too much money and its extemley painful. So I always try to keep it covered because whenever Alice or I as much as see a butterfly, all of those awful memories come flashing back." Ally says.

Im not sure how to respond to this. So i just wait until Ally's ready to talk again.

"I have one more." she finally says, breaking the silence.

She shows me her left hand. On her wrist, just below the palm of her hand, is a small tattoo in black ink. It was small. The smallest one of them all. The ink spelled out a quote, written in a beautiful caligraphy. Some sort of cursive. The quote read,

_Just push ahead and dont look down._

_-Austin Moon_

"Just so I wouldnt forget." Ally says. "This one's my favorite."

"That's really sweet of you." I say.

* * *

The next morning still Austin's POV

That morning. 9AM. Im the first to wake up this time. I blink a few times as the sun hits my face. I look down at my fiance. Ally's face glisten in teh sunlight. Sparkled. I think it's obvious that Alice gets her stunning beauty from her mother. Ally and Alice could not be any more beautiful.

9:02 AM. We will be on a plane to Miami in 5hours and 58 minutes. I think about what its going to be like. Going back to Miami. The papparazzi are going to be ALL over it. It wasnt going to be fun. Especially since Alice didnt like the spotlight.

Speaking of Alice, I hear her bedroom door open and Ally's eyes flicker open. Mother's instinct I guess. Ally sits up and she and i get out of bed. We walk into the living room and find Alice sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Alice looks up sees us.

"Awe we leavin' today?" Alice asks.

"Yes, Baby girl." Ally says.

9:05. 5 hours and 55 minutes left.

* * *

5 hours and 10 minutes later Ally's POV

I sit on my bed and put on black pumps. She had on a white dress with thin straps that showed off my shoulder tattoo. The dress has black belt over it and I have a black headband. The shoes show off my shooting star tattoo. I braided my hair but my butterfly tattoo is still covered.

Alice walks into the bedrrom wearing a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt, a neon pink tutu, black leggings, and black hightops.

"Hey Baby girl." I say.

Alice crawls up on the bed next to me. Seh takes my braid and pushes it off to the side, revealing my butterfly tattoo.

"*Sigh* Yes, it's still there Baby girl." I say.

"Daddy is SO much better than Daniel." Alice says.

I smile. "I know he is, Baby girl...I know he is."

We stand from the bed and go into the living room. We see Austin, looking at his phone and smiling.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"The fans. They love us all." Austin says.

He had on a navy blue and white jacket, a Tshirt and beenie in the smae blue color, gray skinny jeans with a chain hanging from them, his necklaces, and black nike's. **(I dont own Nike)**

"Lots of people keep sayin how adorable they think Alice is." Austin says. "Though, some people are saying some pretty bad stuff too. But for the most part, they love all three of us."

"It wont always be that way." I say.

Austin nods. "I know." he says.

We grab our suitcases.

"Come on, Princess." Austin says, picking up Alice. It makes me smile at how much Austi loves his daughter, and how much Alice loves her father.

We open the door and walk out of the apartment without looking back.

The elevaotr ride down to the main floor was silent. We're very nervous, for a reason, I dont really know.

The elevator doors open. We're about to walk out the main doors when we see about 20-30 people standing outside. All of them dressed in black. Each of them carrying a flashing camera.

Papparazzi.

Alice burries her face into austin's shoulder. Terrified of the cameras in her face. I rub Alice's back. "It's okay Baby girl. It'll be over before you know it." I say.

We grab our things and walk out.

Austin's POV

We grab our things and walk out.

At this point. I. Am. Ticked. Off. Im now, really realizing how afraid Alice is of the spotlight. I can feel her shaking in my arms!

The papparazzi are pulling us. Pushing us. Asking question after question after question. Alice was terrified. We can barely even move through the crowd of cameras. Pretty soon, a TV camera and s blonde woman step in.

"Austin, the video you posted yesterday has gone viral on the internet! That's two videos in two days! Almost the entire world now knows that you're a father. What do you have to say for yourself?" The woman asks over the roar of papparazzi.

"Shut. Up." I say under my breath.

The woan must not have heard me. She inches the microphone closer to my face.

"SHUT! UP!" I exclaim. I cover Alice's ears, then grab my whistle necklace and blow it. Loud. The papparzzi go silent and not a single camers flashes. NO one says a word. I look at the blonde news reporter and snatch the microphone out of her hand and look into the camera, with Alice still in my arms.

"Listen. Up. EVERYONE."I say. "This has GOT to stop. Alice hates attention and the cameras are scaring her. All of you saw it in the video. She wouldnt even as much as look at my cellphone camera because she is so afraid of the spotlight. She's terrified of it. And then there's Ally too."I say. Ally walks over and I give Alice to her. I wrap and arm around Ally's tattooed shoulder. "Ally doenst like the spotlight either. Im surprise seh's even standing here in fron of a camera. You all saw what happend to Ally on 'The Helen Show' five years ago. The reason Ally destroyed the set is because seh had, and still has, stagefirght and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Every. Single. One of you. Knew this." I say. "So, what makes you think...what gives you the right, to crowd around us like this?...Huh? Is money really THAT worth it? To terrify my daughter. My innocent, sweet, little girl? And to embarrass my fiance? M beautiful, kind, sweet, Ally?" I ask.

No one replies.

"That's EXACTLY what I thought." I say.

Some of the people smik or roll their eyes.

"Oh, I see. You all think this is just for show. That I dont _really _care about Ally or Alice. That all I want or care about is publicity. Well that's. Where you're. Wrong. When Ally left me, I didnt know what to do with myself. Now...do NOT put this on Ally because it is not her fault. It was a matter of my own stupidity. But I missed Ally so much, the pain of losing her when she left was so strong...that's why I started smoking. To get rid of the pain. And when I wuit smoking...I did this." I say.

I remove my jacket and throw it to the ground. I lift my arms and show them to the TV camera. The papparazzi start to flash again. I grab my jacket and put it back on. Then I grab my whistle necklace and blow it. Again. Loud. Again.

"Stop it! It isnt good enough that Im revealing my deepest, most darkest secret on Live television, but you have to flash your cameras AGAIN? Humiliate my girls AGAIN?"I ask. "You know what? Im done!"I say, taking Alice in my arms again. I certainly hope all of this yelling didnt scare her. "I want ALL of you, to leave us alone. Just. For. A little while. Al we want right now, is to go home. And you know what? You should too. All of you. Go home and leave us alone..." I say. "Go. Home!" I finish.

We start to head towards the limo, but the TV camera slowly follows. I stop in my tracks. Apparently, this camera didnt get enough. So I tilt my head back, revealing the scar going across my neck from when I tried to die a couple of years ago.

"Remember this?" I ask.

No cameras flash, but I get lots of gasps and murmurs.

"Had enough?" I ask.

The driver puts our bags in the trunk and we get in.

I hold Alice tight. Alice clings to me. I rock her bag and fourht and rub circles on her back. Everything is quiet.

Until,

"I cant. Belive. You did that." Ally says, breaking the silence.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Dont play dumb with me Austin. It doesnt work on Dez, so what makes you think it'll work on me?"

"Look, the papparazzi has been tormenting me, and other celebrities like me, ever since portable cameras were invented. Its time for someone to stand up to them. I just so happend to be the one do it."

"But showing them your scars-"

"Was showing them that I havae no more secrets. That I have nothing to hide anymore." I say.

There's a long pause.

"Well...thankyou. For...defening...me and Alice." Ally says.

I smile. "You're welcome. And besides, you know Id do anything for you."

Ally nods. "I know." she says.

The rest of the limo ride is silent. We reach the het and put our suitcases in it. We walk inside.

"Woah." Ally says.

"What? You're acting like you've never been in a private jet before." I say.

"Well, its certainly been a while." Ally says.

We sit down. About ten minutes later, the jet takes off.

* * *

2 hours later Ally's POV

Alice has fallen asleep on my lap. The jet starts going down.

"Are you ready for this?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be. But once we land, we should probably go to your parents' housr. If they know what's going on, they'd probably like and explanation."

"You're probably right."

"I wonder what they're going to think. What they're going to say."

"Should be interesting." Austin says.

The jet lands.

**Hi everyone! I think this is the longest chapter in this story, and the longest document I've ever written! Im pretty proud of my self. I hope you guys are liking this story but we arent done yet! REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. NOW!**


	9. Parents and Pianos

**Hi everyone. I will NOT be able to update tomorrow but I MIGHT be able to on Wednesday. 144 1/2 hours until campers and complications. Ah! I own nothing. REVIEW!**

Austin's POV

"Where to Mr. Moon?" James, my limo driver asks me.

"My parents' house." I say.

The driver nods and starts to drive.

"Gosh, I cant believe she's still asleep." Ally says, refering to Alice.

"Well, practically being _attacked_ by papparazzi will tire anyone out. Trust me, I speak from past experience." I say.

Ally gives me a worried smile.

"Dont worry. You're like a daughter to my parents. Everything will be fine." I say.

"Oh, dont say that." Ally says.

"Dont say what?"

"That Im like a daughter to your parents. Because you're their son, so if Im like a daughter, than isnt it kind of like you're engaged to your-"

"Okay I get it." I say."But you still shouldnt worry. They're going to love Alice."

Ally takes a deep breath and nods. The limo approaches the house. Ally and I look at eachother. A sudden flashback of the first time Ally was in my room, five years ago, appears in my head, and I can tell that she too, is thinking of that.

"Here we go." I say.

"Here we go." Ally confirms.

We step out of the limo and into the Florida air. I missed it here. I've been on tour for six months. But Ally probably missed it here more. This is her home and she hasnt been here in four years.

Alice stirs in Ally's arms and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, Baby girl." Ally says.

"Where awe we?" Alice asks.

"You're gonna meet the rest of your family today. This is grandma and grandpa's house." I say. I pause. "Hm...that sounded a little _less_ weird in my head." I say. Ally laughs at this.

We approach the front door and I knock.

_knock knock knock_

There's a pause before the door is answered. My mom opens the door."

"Oh, hi Austin! What a sur...prise." My mom says. She sees Ally, carrying Alice. "Oh...Oh, wow. It's...it's true."

My dad appears next to my mom. "Honey, who's at the-Austin!" My dad says. He looks next to me. "And, Ally, and..."He trails off.

"Guys? Can we come in?" I ask.

They nod and step aside, lettin us in. Ally hands Alice to me and we sit.

"Um..."I start, not really knowing what to say. "H-have you guys seen the videos?" I ask.

They nod. "And the one on the news a couple hours ago." My mom adds.

Ally's POV

They nod. "And the one on the news a couple hours ago." Mimi adds.

Mike speaks up. "When we saw teh first video when it went viral, we though it was just a hoax. That some crazed fan made it up. But then, we sau the one that you posted yourself, and..."he trails off.

"However,"Mimi says. "When we saw you defend them on the news, when we saw how protective you were...we're very proud of you."

Austin tilts his head in confusion. "Proud?" he asks.

"Yes." Mimi says."Most young men in this kind of situation would've ran out or left. But you didnt. You stayed with them."

"And Ally." Mike says. "you wen out of your way to find Austin. You've helped him with things, we never thought we'd see him be cured from, that he's struggled with for over three and a half years. We can really see that you all love eachother very much."

Austin smiles. "Thanks guys." he says. "Well, I dont think you've been properly introduced. Mom, Dad, this is Alice Melody Moon."

Alice gives a small wave. She smiles and blushes.

Mike and Mimi smile. "Wow...Gosh she looks SO much like the both of you." Mimi says.

"How long have you all been together?" Mike asks.

"Um...three days." I say.

"And you're already doing brilliant with her." Mike says.

"Well, she _is_ my daughter." Austin says.

"Thank you guys for understanding." I say.

"You're welcome." Mimi says.

"Well, Alice still has two other grandparents and an Aunt and an Uncle to meet. We'd better get going." Austin says.

We stand and have one big group hug that lasts almost forever. When we come apart, we walk out of the house and into the limo.

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom. Alone. Lester was working the counter and Trish and Dez and Ally's mom, Penny were talking to him. When the ysee me, their faces light up. When they see that Im alone, their faces drop.

"Hey guys." I say. You can almost hear the melancholy in my voice.

"Austin?" Trish asks worridly. "Where's Ally, and where's Alice?"

"Are they here?" Lester asks.

I shake my head. "No. She changed her mind."

**(PLEASE DONT STOP READING! Keep going! It gets better I promise.)**

"What?" Dez asks.

"What do you mean she changed her mind?" Penny asks.

"She didnt want to be with me. The only reason she found me was for Alice's sake." I say.

"So, what happends now?" Dez asks.

"Well, Ally didnt want me there. She said it was just too much for her. She didnt say I had to, but I told her that Id start paying child support, and Ally said I can come visit whenever I want. Wich, with my schedual will only be once every couple months." i say.

"Gosh, this is terrible!" Trish says.

"I really thought we had her back this time." Lester says.

"Yeah." I say. "Me too. but you know what? I think I know something that'll cheer all of us up."

"And what's that?" Penny asks.

"Look behind you." I say.

They turn around and see Ally and Alice. They came in through the side door.

"Gotcha." Ally says, smiling.

"Ally!" Everyone says in unicon.

Everyone gathers around and we all have one big grou[ hug. Everyone smiles and laughs. When we come apart, Trish hits my arm.

"Austin Monica Moon dont ever do that to us again!" Trish exclaims.

"Well, he wont because Im not ever going to leave again." Ally says.

"Oh my goodness Allyson! Your arm! And your foot!" Penny exclaims.

"And my back too. But guys its not like Im not old enough for tattoos. Im twenty years old now." Ally says.

"Oh...Gosh its just been so long. Too long." Lester says, hugging Ally again. We all group hug again. They're all in one big circle surrounding me, Ally, and Alice.

"I cant breathe in here!" Alice exclaims.

Everyone comes apart and laughs. Alice looks cunfused, not knowing what we're all laughing at.

"Alice, this is grandma, grandpa, Austin Trish, and Uncle Dez. Wow, its going to take a LONG time to get used to saying that." Ally says.

"It's going to take a LONG time to get used to being called that." Penny says.

"You know what's taken me a long time to get used to? Carrying all of these condeiments in my pants." Dez says, pulling out a ketchup and mustard bottle from his pants.

"Dez?..."Ally asks. "Why do you have ketchup and mustard in your pants?"

"Oh, not just that. Ive got BBQ sause, ranch dressing, salsa-hot and mild-, um-"

"Why?" Trish asks, cutting him oof.

"So that Im prepared for the fast food apocolapse. Duh." Dez says.

Alice leans towards me. "Is dere somfin wong wif his bwain?" Alice asks. **(* Is there something wrong with his brain?*)**

"No one really knows, princess." I say.

Ally's POV

We talk about what's happend to Ally and Alice these past few years. My dad offered me my job back, and I gladly said yes. Austin and Alice walked around the store while I told everyone else about the Daniel story. Alice really didnt need to hear that story again, so I had Austin keep her distracted.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

About an hour later Austin's POV

Everyone is playing with Alice. Im so glad that they love her as much as I do. Ally has wandered off.

"Where's Ally?"I ask.

"I think she went upstairs." Trish says.

I turn and head upstairs. When I reach the practice room, I stop and lean against the doorway. Just like I used to always do when Ally would come up here alone to sing. But this time was different. Ally isnt singing or playing anything. Instead, she was sitting on the piano bench, her hands in her lap, just staring at the keys.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

Ally doenst turn around, but she doesnt seem surprised that im here. "Four years." Ally says. She turns and faces me. "Well, except for this one time. When I first met Daniel I mentioned that I play piano and he asked if I could play for him, so I did."

I walk over and sit next to Ally at the piano.

"Do you even remember how?" I ask.

Ally sighs. "*sigh* Well, let's find out." She begins to play a soft, sad sounding melody.

**(I had in mind the piano part of a song called "Skin" by Sixx a.m. If this song sounds familiar, either you've heard of it, or you may have read that I used it in my other Austin and Ally story, "Dating and Difficulty". Check that one out too! Oh, and I dont own "Skin" by Sixx a.m.)**

When she finishes, she seems surprised at herself.

"Wow. I didnt think I could still do that." Ally says.

A small giggle fills the room. We turn around and see Alice standing in the door way with a grin on her face. She walks into the room.

"Hey Princess." I say. I lift Alcie on to my lap. Alice has a tempted look on her face as she glances at the keys.

"Do you know how to play?" i ask.

Alice nods her head. But seh shrugs her shoulders and looks down, signaling that she didnt want to play right now, with us watching her.

Ally speaks. "At teh daycare in Chicago, there was a piano for like, story time or for nursery rhymes;stuff like that. Alice, why dont you tell Daddy _why_ you wanted to learn the piano."

"I wiked the way it sounded when you pwayed it on the Hewen Show" she says. **(* I liked the way it sounded when you played it on the Helen Show.)**

I smile at this.

"Yep. And Miss Jessica, one of the helpers at the daycare, offered to give her lessons for free whenever she came. I would've taught her myself but I had work and it reminded me too much of..." Ally trails off, but I knew what she would've said. "She loved it. Like I said before, I told her that you were her dad and seh liked the way the piano sounded when you played it. She wanted to sound like you. That's what she told me when she first stated talking in complete sentences. She when she was two, she started taking lessons, and has been ever since." Ally finishes.

"Well, even though I've never heard you play, I know taht you're the awesomest piano player ever!" I say to Alice.

Alice smiles.

"If I close teh door so that no one else can hear you, can you play for me and Daddy?" Ally asks.

Alice looks unsure, but nods her head. "Otay." she says.

Ally stands and shuts the door. Alice scoots herself off of my lap and sits in between us when Ally sits down. We give alcie a minute to get used to us watching her.

She slowly lays her hands on the piano a presses a single key. The pitch echos in the silent room. She presses another key. Then another. And another. Her tiny fingers glide across teh keys as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Then again, she'd been taking piano lessons for a little over a year, it may be the easiest thing in the world to her. She was excellent for being such a young age. The melody was very slow, and very soft, but it was beautiful.

I dont reconize the tune, but I smile with pride in my daughter. Part of me still cant believe she is really mine. She was too amazing. Too beautiful to be my daughter. But she is. She's my only daughter. My only child. **(For now. *hint hint*) **Alice had turned my world upside down. Flipped it over, pushed it side ways, and spun it around. Alice is my little princess. I feel happy, like Im king of the world when Im around her. That's part of the reason I call her Princess. Im king of the world, Ally is my queen, and Alice is our little princess. The most beautiful princess in all the land. One day soon-but dear God, hopefully not too soon-a prince will come into the picture. A prince who will take interest in the princess, and she, him. I know that when this day comes, I'll be about ready to pull my hair out. I only hope that 12-13 years from now, she wont do what her parents did at that age.

That conversation should be fun. *Note the sarcasm. But Im not going to think about that at the moment. That wont be happening for years to come. So right now, I'll just focus on my little princess, while she's still little, savouring memories like these, as Alice's tiny little fingers glided across the piano. She presses one last key, and the sound echos in the room.

Ally and I both start clapping. Not just because Alice is amazing, but also because Alice had faced her fear with stagefright. We're extremeley proud of our daughter, in more ways than one. Alice blushes and smiles.

"Great job Baby girl!" Ally says.

"See, I told you. Awesomest piano player ever!" I say.

Alice's smile grows.

"Now, how 'bout we grab something to eat, then you guys can see your new house." I say.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! I can update tomorrow, but while you're reading stories, LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES!**


	10. How to watch C&C right now!

**I JUST WATCHED "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" ON YOUTUBE! Do you want to know how you can too? Okay so, go to .com then type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 1" and the video you're looking for should be about ten minutes long. When that video is done, type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 2" and that one should be over eleven minutes. By the time you've watched both, you'll have seen the entire episode! Now, if you're wondering why I was looking up the episode, I was bored and curious, so yata yata yata BAM I JUST WATCHED THE ENTIRE EPISPODE! I did NOT put the episode on there, and who ever did, is probably not very well liked by Disney Channel right now...**

**So any ways, WATCH THE VIDEOS! And, Ross Lynch was nominated for a Kids Choice Award! So everyone go to the Nickelodian website and vote for him right now! Then vote for him! AND THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS. Unless you accually want to wait until Sunday, but I just couldnt!**

**Anyways, Im sorry that this isnt an update for my story and Im sorry that I didnt update yesterday, but I will around 9oclock. Depending on what time zone you're in, that will be later or earlier for you. I live in the Chicago area, so 9oclock Chicago time.**

**WATCH "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" YOU WONT REGRET IT!**

***SPOILER ALERT! Unfortunatley, Austin and Ally do NOT kiss. :(. But, i already knew that before I even saw the preview.**

**However, I do know what episode they DO Kiss.**

***SPOILER ALERT! They kiss in the episode AFTER "Campers and Complications" in the episode, "Chapters and Choices".**

**How do I know this? Thank you Google.**

**Anyways, for more Auslly info in season 2, please PM me! I will tell you EVERYTHING I know!**


	11. Mansions and My new life

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of L&L. ): Im so sad! But I'll start on my NEW story, "Broken words and Broken bones". I must admit, its quite different from my other stories. I think you guys will enjoy it! But for now, lets enjoy the very last chapter of this story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ally's POV

We got Chinese food, which, Alice has never tried before. She loved it. Of course. After that, we said goodby to everyone and got back into the limo.

"Where to Mr. Moon?" James, the limo driver asks.

"Take us home." Austin says.

The driver nods and begins to drive. Alice looks out the windo at the new place she'd learn to call home. Miami was foreign to her. So were limos and being rich. She was most likely used to being-somewhat-poor and living in an apartment in Chicago. Where it was almost always windy and cloudy. But mostly windy. She'd never even been outside of Chicago. Im excited. This will be a whole new adventure for her, and I can tell she's excited for it.

I look at Miami, my home. I missed it here incredibly. I let a sad smile curl across my lips when the limo passes by Marni Highschool. I never did finish Highschool. Though, I guess I never officially "dropped out" either. I'd just disappeared off of the face of the earth according to the kids who went to school with me. I was eager to get home. I assume that's what it is anyway. Im deffenatley ready for a new adventure as well. Ready to be happy again.

I glance over at Austin. He smiles to himself. You see, I can almost read Austin's mind, and he me. I know that he knows that things are going to be good again. Aside from the papparazzi attacks that would likely resume in a week or two. But I know that Austin wont let that get in teh way. He and I are both determined to make our lives nothing BUT happy. No matter how hard it may be. I can tell taht Austin is ready to be mentally stable again, I know I would be.

We drive down a long road. I then realize that its the drive way. Mine and Alice's eyes widen when the mansion comes into view. Alice turns to Austin.

"Dat's where you live?" Alice asks. **(*Dat's * = that's)**

"Nope," Austin says,"that's where _we_ live."

The limo comes to a stop in front of the mansion.

"Welcome home!" Austin chimes.

We step out of the limo.

"How the...w-when did...I *sigh*...what?" I stutter.

"You cant believe it's mine, can you?" Austin asks.

I shake my head in disbelief. "But, only because its been so long. To me, you're still the boy who played drums with corn dogs. **(In "Writers & Rockers") **Who let my bird out of his cage. **(In " My tab & My pet") **Who got sand _glued _to him. **(In "Songwriting & Starfish") **Who nearly _died _trying to get on a magazine cover. **(Magazines & Made up stuff) **The boy who-"

"Okay I get it. Im dumb sometimes." Austin says.

"I'd say a little more than _sometimes_" I say.

Austin rolls his eyes. We get our suitcases out of the limo. The limo drives away and Austin gets his keys. He unlocks the door and we walk in.

"Man, I havent been home in ver six months! What, with the tour and all." Austin says. He motions for me to follow him and he picks up Alice. We walk upstairs. Alice lays her head on Austin's shoulder.

"You tired, Princess?" Austin asks. It _was _9:30, Alice was usually in bed by now. She nods.

Austin turns to a room and opens the door. He turns on the light.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"She's out." I say.

Austin looks at Alice, asleep. I look around. The room we'd entered was a bedroom.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Austin's POV

After we'd put Alice down for the night, I led Ally to the master bedroom wich is just across the hall from Alice's room.

"My God, it's been a long day." Ally says.

"Yeah, but we've got ALL day tomorrow to be lazy bums." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Ally says.

We change into PJ's wich were, more or less, sweats. We lay in the bed, but we dont sleep.

"So, what now?" Ally asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, what happens now? Does everything just, go back to normal?"

"Hmm...Define normal."

Ally sighs. "*Sigh* Okay well, Im going back to Sonic Boom, you've got concerts and tours, and we've got Alice. Do we have a plan, to add to that list?"

"Easy. We all hang out with you at Sonic Boom like old times, write a song when we get a chance to like when we were kids, and we all go on tour together." I say.

"Okay, but what about Alice's education? She's going to be old enough to start school in another two years. I suppose we'd be able to fit some time in the day to take her back and fourth. But what about tours? Those tours can go for up to a year or more sometimes. Alice would have to stay hear for school, wich means we'd either have me stay here-and I dont want to spend ANOTHER year without you-or hire a nanny to watch her and I go with you-and I really dont want to spend a year without Alice and I know you dont either."

"No I dont. Um...Oh! What about home schooling?" I suggest. "It could work. We wouldtn have to be seperated on tours, Alcie would just come with us. Plus, you're _really_ smart, and Im...you're _really _smart." I say. "Alice could be very well educated."

I sounded so smart when I said that last part.

"Yeah, I guess that _could _work." Ally says.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we should rest." I say.

We wrap our arms around eachother and let our eyes shut.

"Oh, and one more thing." I say, without even opening my eyes.

Ally's POV

"Oh, and one more thine." Austin says without opening his eyes. "Our next tour isnt for another six months, but if we plan it right, we may be able to have our wedding in Paris."

My eyes flicker open. "Seriously?!"

Austin opens his eyes. "Yep. We got to France right in the middle of a year long world tour. Paris. You could have every girl's dream wedding."

I smile and give Austin a peck on the lips. "I've already got the dream groom, what else do I need for a dream wedding?" I ask.

we smile at eachother for the longest time. We fall asleep with those smiles still on our faces.

* * *

Austin's POV

The next morning. I wake up alone. I get the biggest smile on my face when I smell pancakes and hear a little girl squeal with laughter donwstairs. I get our of bed and walk downstairs. I see Ally and Alice in my monster sized kitchen, making pancakes.

"Morning Austin." Ally says.

"Daddy!" Alice exclaims.

"Hey there, Princess." I say, picking up Alice.

"Do pancakes sound good?" Ally asks.

"Pancakes, sound, great." I say. "So, what are our plans for today?"

"I dont know. It's a new day. A whole new adventure." Ally says.

"A whole new adventure, huh?" I ask. "I like the sound of that. What do you think, Princess?"

"Adventure!" Alice exclaims.

"W whole new adventure with my little princess, and my smokin' queen." I say, wrapping an arm around Ally and pulling her close to me. "Together, we'll rule the world."I say.

"I like the sound of that." Ally says.

"Me too!" Alice says.

A whole new life with a whole new adventure everyday.

* * *

No one's POV

Austin and Ally _did_ end up getting married in Paris, France. Right underneath the Eifel tower. Yeah. I know right. They _did_ end up home schooling Alice. They travled all over the world when they went on tours.

The Moon Family was, and still is, one of the most popular celebrity familes in the world. Every one knew their name.

Austin and Alice and Ally lived very happy lives together. And to them, that was all that really mattered. They had an amazing adventure togeher.

But the adventure got bigger...

When Christmas came.

* * *

A year and a half later, Ally's POV

I wake up. Though I dont open my eyes. I lay here, with my eyes closed. I hear Austin stir, wich means he's awake, but he lays still too. We got home from the tour pretty late last night. Austin and I got married a little over six months ago, in Paris! It was amazing. We got home at like, 3AM. I lay, trying to go back to sleep, and then I hear a door open.

"Three." Austin says.

"Two." I say.

"One." We say in unison.

We then hear little foot steps go across our bedroom. Even though the room is carpeted, she walks like an elephant. I wonder where she gets _that _from. Incase you were accually wondering, its not me.

Alice gets on our bed and starts jumping up and down.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Alice says.

I know Alice is excited. Last Christmas, we were in Brazil. Dont get me wrong, Brazilian Chirstmas wasnt bad...at all, really. But this is her first Christmas in her new home.

Austin adn I open our eyes and sit up.

"Merry Christmas, Baby girl." I say.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." Austin says. "Let's go downstairs and see what Santa got you."

Austin picks up Alice and she starts giggiling like crazy. I stand next to Austin as we walk downstairs. Alice sqeals with delight when she sees the presents under the tree.

I've got quite the surprise and/or Christmas miracle up my sleeve if I do say so myself. Im not going to tell everyone yet. Im going to wait until tonight.

* * *

Pancakes. Lots of them. Dont worry, I had plenty of help making them. We've been all over today, each of us recieving a rediculous amount of presents...not that Im complaining. But, we've been all over the place. My parents' house, Austin's parents' house, We've been with Trish, Dez, and other friends and family.

When we got home, Alice opend up a couple more presents. I've gotten lots of jewelry, clothes, coupons, makeup, etc. Austin got a lot of new instruments, pancake batters in assorted flavours (No one's accusing Austin of being normal here), other stuff that boys like (Yes, even though we're both 21, he will still always be a boy) but, I think one of the best gifts was super bowl tickets for himself, me, and Alice. Trish managed to get those because she's friends with a quarter back's agent.

Alice got lots and lots and lots and lots of toys. And dresses. And things that are orange and pink. Everything. Was orange. And Pink. It was so adorable!

So now, Alice is asleep in a pile of wrapping paper and toys. Austin walks downstairs, and laughs, shaking his head when he sees Alice. He picks her up and her head flops on his shoulder. Austin raises an eyebrow and chuckles as he slowly tugs pieces of wrapping paper out of Alice's hair.

Austin looks at me and smiles, rolling his eyes, as he turns and goes upstairs to put Alice to bed.

I get a trash bag and start to put all of the trash in it. I can faintly hear Austin singing to Alice upstairs. I smile. It's so sweet. Our lives have gotten so much better since we found eachother again. Now raising a four year old daughter, and one on the-Oh! Here he comes. I continue to pick up trash.

"You need some help?" he asks.

Austin's POV

I walk downstairs, and laugh, shaking my head when I see Alice. I pick her up and her head flops on my shoulder. She is out. Cold. I raise an eyebrow and chuckle as I slowly tug pieces of wrapping paper of out Alice's hair.

I look at Ally and smile, rolling my eyes, as I turn and go upstairs to put Alice to bed. I walk into her bedroom. I gotta say, its a good thing that I have this room in my mansion because I have a daughter who accually uses it, or else my manliness would disappear. Completley. Forever.

Her room is very orange. Very princess-ee-ish. Probably one of the girliest rooms I ever have, and ever will, lay my eyes on. And I love it. Alice loves it too.

I lay her in bed and she begins to stir.

"Shh Shh Princess, go back to sleep. I'll sing to you." I say.

Alice's eyes flutter open, and she blinks a couple of times, but her eyes close again as I start to sing.

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And Im sittin' here wearing'_

_The weight of the world on my_

_Shoulders_

_It's been a long day and_

_There's still work to do_

_She's pullin' at me sayin'_

_Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please_

_Daddy please_

_So I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know_

_Somethin' the prince never knew_

_Oh I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impressed_

_She wants to see if I _

_Approve of the dress_

_She says Dad_

_The prom's just_

_One week away_

_And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please_

_Daddy please_

_So I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know_

_Somethin' the prince never knew_

_Oh I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_Well she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowin' and tellin' us_

_All they have planned_

_She says Dad_

_The wedding's still_

_Six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please_

_Daddy please_

_So I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know_

_Somethin' the prince never knew_

_Oh-woah-woah-oh I'll, dance with_

_Cinderella_

_I dont wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike_

_Midnight_

_And she'll_

_Be_

_Gone_

I smile at my sleeping daughter. I kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Cinderella." I whisper.

I head back downstairs to see Ally putting left over wrapping paper in a trash bag.

"You need some help?" I ask her.

Ally looks up. "Oh, um, sure." she says.

I get down next to her and start putting wrapping paper in the trash bag.

"So, today was fun." I say.

"It really was, but...I need to talk to you, about...something." Ally says.

I raise an eyebrow. This should be interesting. "And what is this _something_?" I ask her.

"Um..." she starts. She gets up and sits on the couch. I sit next to her.

"Um..." she repeats. "What would you say...if..." Ally starts, she looks up, with her thinking look on her face.

"Are you going to talk, anytime soon?" I ask.

Ally smiles. "Im just trying to figure out how I want to put this." she says. She turns to face me. "Okay, so, what would you say...if...I told you I was pregnant again?"

My eyes widen. "Are you?"

Ally purses her lips, and nods.

I smile. "Ally!" I exclaim. "This is amazing!"

Ally's smile grows. "It is, isnt it?!" she says. "Im so glad you're happy. You're the first one I've told."

I chuckle. "Of course, Im happy. Give me one reason why I shouldnt be."

Ally looks up, tying to think. "Eh. I've got nothing." she says, smiling.

We stand, and I hug her close to me.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin."

Both Austin and Ally's POV

A whole new adventure. I cant wait.

**The end**

**I'll start on my new story, tomorrow night. I hope you enjoyed. Review.**


End file.
